


Song of a Protector

by StardustMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMystic/pseuds/StardustMystic
Summary: Shara Estelle, a new heir of the Angelic Powers is called to find Elizabeth who has gone missing. Her guardian angel Alaya, nicknamed "Take" is a newborn angel assisting Shara.
Kudos: 4





	1. Shara Estelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this story is unofficial rn. I need more ideas

The rushing summer wind blows through my hair with force of a hurricane trying to push me down, but I hold still. Each step I take across the soft growing grass causes the hurricane to calm slightly, only to grow back to it's ravenous state. I stand beside a large tree near the edge of the island, looking off into the raging energy of the abyss of my sanctuary. The sound of the leaves of the big tree clashing against one another provides a chaotic yet calming sound to the atmosphere. I close my eyes and listen to the rhythmic beating of my heart and strum the strings of my harp into a lullaby. The soft vibrations of the silver strings flow into the air, into my ears, and into the abyss. The wind calms down into a cool subtle breeze. The leaves of the tree relax, swaying with the wind like a calm ocean. Feeling the roaring energies still radiating from the abyss I engulf myself in music, and start to sing the lyrics to my song.

_Feel the voices coming from above,_

_Feel their guidance take you into dreams you want._

_Let the past of us to light your way,_

_We are always here for you._

_Shara you are our pride and joy,_

_Share our family's meaning and find your song to play and,_

_Take your strings and find your peace,_

_Do not let the the outside in._

I open my eyes. The breeze stopped and the energy of the abyss slowed into a calm river stream. I turn around and see Take sitting on a bench watching me sing. "What did you do this time?"

Take shakes her head awake and yawns. "Nothing at all, just came here to tell you that Victoria needs us."

I hold my harp and calmly stepping towards Take. "What for?"

Take shrugs. "I dunno, but she ordered that you, Arkin, and that weird void guy to get over there right now."

I roll my eyes. "You mean Serpentine?"

Take jumps up and takes her golden coin out of her pocket. "Same thing. He's so obsessed with the void and does so much nerdy stuff."

I sigh in annoyance forgetting Take is still technically a newborn angel. "Just take us to the judgment hall."

Take nods and tosses her coin into the air, catching it with the back of her hand. "Heads!" she shouts, as she grabs the coin and reveals it to me causing a bright flash of light teleporting us into the judgement hall.

Upon arrival we already see Arkin, Serpentine and Victoria all gathered waiting for us.

We walk up towards the World Table nodding to each one of the members.

Victoria places her hands down against the war table. "We have one of our members down in World 11, I am calling each of you to go rescue them."

"Why us? Why not send the retriever angels?" Arkin asked.

Victoria shook her head. "Because it has to be a dangerous force if Elizabeth is the one that is gone."

Serpentine and Arkin stared at each other.

"I see why this is an issue, I shall find her if she stumbles into the void." Serpentine holds his chin looking down at the war table. "It is unlike Elizabeth to be overwhelmed."

Victoria looks up at me. "Shara, this is your first mission right?"

I nod back. "Never been on the ground before."

"Seems like you need a weapon then!" Victoria hops up while clapping her hands, teleporting Take and I to a much hotter and bigger room. "Welcome to the forge!"

I step back in awe of the massive racks filled with all sorts of weaponry ranging from swords to energy cannons.... There's even playing cards and bladed wings!

I look over my shoulder at Take who already took the deck of bladed metal playing cards.

I get pulled to a rack of many different swords by Victoria. "One of the weapons in the forge will emit energy when you hold it. That weapon will be yours."

I declined. "I don't need a weapon, I have my magic."

Victoria points to the rack. "Magic can not be used everywhere Shara."

I roll my eyes and reach for the first greatsword I could touch. I felt energy but emitting from Victoria. "I feel only your energy, it's really strong."

Victoria nods. "I am the strongest if not, one of the strongest beings in the universe."

"I thought Lilibet was stronger than you. Not to mention, Elppans and Aetsen." I reply wanting to know more. "Plus I was told you were once a mortal."

Victoria scratches her head. "Lilibet is young and not able to contain her energy as well as I can. Plus Elppans is a god and Aetsen is a goddess. Even I am surprised that I could potentially overpower them!"

"Why won't you take them over then?" I ask, putting back the greatsword and grabbing one of the skybows.

Victoria conjured a white rose into her hand. "When you have power, you are responsible with what you do with it. I choose to use it for what I see is good." The rose pulses with energy and glows, growing vines that wrap around Victoria's arm. "But with great power you can cause destruction if you're careless." The rose blackens and turns into rot, the petals disintegrate in her hand as the flower disappears. "So I am glad that I am the one that wields the fate of existence in my hands." Her eyes gaze off into the wall, daydreaming.

I felt her energy fluctuate for a brief moment as if she was about to unleash her magic. I had an urge to back away but the fluctuating energy feelings stopped. What was she doing?

I shake my head and focus on finding my weapon. In front of me were the lances and shields, perfect for protecting but.. It didn't seem right. I walk through the isle of hammers, bows and cannons. None of them felt or looked like they fit me.

"Shara! I found a sword that matches your clothes!" Take yells as she runs towards me carrying a silver rapier with white leaves decorating the hilt.

I grab the rapier and hold it firmly in my hand. I close my eyes feeling a warm pulse. Then noises of the background go silent.

"Shara?"

I open my eyes. I was sitting on a marble bench in a forest. Looking out into the field I saw a young girl with a man in armour.

"Ready Shara?" The man said to the girl.

She nods her head and holds up her rapier, ready to duel.

A bell sounded.

The man steps forward thrusting his rapier towards the girl as she parries it away. She steps forward in return and nearly hit the man's chest. The sound of steel grinding against each other was harmonic yet sounded sharp and dangerous. The man took a step back only to thrust forward again, causing the girl to use her might to push the blade away. I stand up anticipating what she would do next. The little girl closed her eyes and slid her blade down the man's rapier and thrusts into the openings of the guard. She opens her eyes and nicked his hand, making him let go as she threw his rapier to the side.

The man put his hands up in surrender. "Well done Shara." He bows and picks up his rapier. "Now let me heal my hand back up and we can duel again."

Was the young girl me? No, must be a coincidence.

The girl bows back and sheathes her rapier onto her belt as the man walked away into a building. She let out a deep breath as she sat down on the field cross-legged waiting for him to return.

I notice three boys sneaking up behind her without her knowing. I stood up and inched myself slightly closer just in case something happens.

When the boys were close enough, two of them ran and grabbed the girl by her arms and held her in place on the ground facing up to them.

One of the boys rolled his hand into a fist and held it in his hand. "Well well well, look who we have here on my training grounds."

The girl gave him a look of annoyance as if he was her rival.

"Not gonna talk? Oh yeah, you can't." The boy laughed and pulled her rapier out of her belt. He looked at the other two boys and nodded. The other two boys looked down at the girl and started to tug at her dress, exposing her developing breasts.

I started to run to her aid, not sure what I was going to do but I had to help. I kept running and running until I was stopped by a barrier halfway to them.

"I bet you feel so embarrassed right now you little whore." The boy laughed making the other laugh with him.

The girl closed her eyes, struggling underneath the boys shaking her head as if she wanted it to be a dream.

The boy held the tip of the rapier between her breasts. "You're so weak and stupid for being labeled the best swordswoman of the academy. But I admit you do look good as a doll..."

The girl stopped struggling and inhaled a deep breath. Just as the boy was unbuckling his belt she kicked up, causing the rapier to fly out of his hands and into the air. She punched one of the boys holding her down making him let go and stumble. She jumped up and pushed the other boy's head against her knee. One of the boys got up and tried to grab her again but she twirled to the side and caught her rapier by the grip that fell. The other boy who grabbed her grabbed her wrist pulling on her.

I look at the girl's face with her eyes filled with a dangerous mix of hate and anger.

She swung her rapier against the arm of the boy and kicked him away, making him grab his bleeding arm in pain as he stumbled back. The other boy tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and hit down on his elbow, causing a deafening crack through the air. The boy let out a scream as she thrusts the blade of her sword into his throat. She turned her head to the boy with the bleeding arm and pulled her rapier out. The boy tried to back away but she slashed his leg, making him impact against the ground as she impaled his chest too perfectly, hitting his heart.

The boy who unbuckled his belt was on his back witnessing the bloodshed of his friends. "Dear Aetsen..."

The girl stared at him as she pushed the corpse of the boy's friend off her blade with her foot. The boy tried to run away but she kicked his leg, breaking it.

"No please! Just let me be!" the boy pleaded just before the girl slashed his chest.

I watch as the girl stood over him waiting for her to say something. She said nothing.

The girl thrusts her rapier into the boy's torso repeatedly, totaling at 28 times. The boy was somehow alive grabbing her blade looking up at her trying to speak. The girl smiled and held him down with her foot, pulling out her rapier from his body as she stood over him, watching him bleed out.

I stepped back from the massacre. Who was this girl?

White leaves of the nearby trees started to fall around her as the girl's smile turned into a blank expression as she stared at her blood-covered blade and hands. She looked down at the three bodies with a puddle of blood around them. Her expression stayed emotionless. She wiped the blood off her face and covered her chest with her tattered dress as she ran off leaving a red trail of blood dripping from her sword.

I open my eyes and come back to seeing Take fast asleep on my lap. I looked onto my shoulder and notice Victoria as well leaning against me asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I didn't want to move.

Victoria smiles. "You are a kind one Shara." She sits up and yawns. "Even Arkin would wake me up if I fell asleep."

"I didn't want to disturb." I reply, unsure what to say.

"It's fine" Victoria put her hand on Take's head. "I am more concerned about her sleep than mine. You do know Alaya is one of newborns with natural high energies right?"

I shook my head doubting it. "No, I did not."

Victoria started to pet Take. "Have I ever told you why most of us call her Take instead of Alaya?"

"No." I have heard some rumors of why but it was never explained to me.

Victoria pulls out Take's coin from Take's jacket. "Alaya is extremely lucky and constantly sees the future." She flipped the coin. "With her natural luck and future sight, she is able to..." Victoria paused as the coin landed onto the palm of her hand. "... _Take_ many risks that no other newborn nor fully grown angel would ever attempt." Victoria flicked the coin into the air and caught it on it's side against one of her knuckles. "Everyone said she would _take_ chances, _take_ risks, _take_ reward." Victoria rolled the coin over her knuckles and grabbed it with her hand. "Hence the name..." She reveals the coin to me showing a portrait of Take engraved into the coin. "Take."

"Interesting." I finish off. "Sounds like Take- I mean, Alaya could become dangerous one day."

Victoria sighs. "That's why I made her your guardian angel Shara."

"But why mine?" I ask, "Why not let her grow like the other newborns instead of forcing her straight into her position?"

"Shara, as much as I trust the caregiver angels, I believe you can do a better job than them in shaping Take into a legend." Victoria gently lays her warm hand onto my shoulder. "Alaya listens to you more than anyone."

"No she doesn't. She is born rebellious, she does things on her own without me or anyone having a say." I hold Victoria's hand off my shoulder and gently lay our hands on Take's head. "I think she is better under someone else's care."

We sat in silence for several moments before the room flashed, transporting us to someone's sanctuary.

Take opened her eyes, waking up from the sudden change of temperature. "Are we dead?"

I laugh. "I don't think angels can die Take."

"But you're not an angel." Take replied.

I look down at Take. "I know. Which means we are still alive."

Take sits up from my lap rubbing her eyes looking around. "Where are we?" She turns her head to the left to see Victoria sitting next to her, startling Take. "Oh dear goddess I'm sorry for sleeping in your presence Victoria!"

Victoria smiles and stood up. "No need to apologize, what did you see in your dream?"

"I don't know, all I saw was a lady with fans killing a lot of people." Take closes her eyes and focuses on her thoughts. "I also saw Shara and I drinking tea."

My eyes squint at the girl "I don't even like tea."

Victoria's ears twitch. "I am being called. You two should head down to the mortal world now, our scouts say that there are signs of Elizabeth in the Elven forest." Victoria waved and within a blink of an eye she vanished.

Take reaches into her pocket. "My coin is gone!" Her eyes panics as she searches all of her pockets. "Shara it's gone!"

I felt something metallic in my hands. I look down and see Take's coin in my palm.

Take's eye instantly turns to the glimmer of her coin. "How did you take it?"

"I didn't, Victoria did." I reply, not knowing how it got there.

Take scoffs. "Victoria wouldn't do that... She's the head of the Angelic Powers." Take flips the coin and closes her eyes. "Heads!" She catches the coin between her fingers and reveals it to me, showing a picture of a squirrel.

Nothing happens.

Take looks at the coin. "Oh so it was tails..." She threw the coin up into the air again letting it fall down on her boot. "Alright alright alright..." she kicks up the coin and reveals it. "... Tails!"

The room flashes in a bright yellowy white flame putting us next to a pond in a forest.


	2. The Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shara and Take stumble upon a small Elven town who seems hostile towards them.

I crouch down digging my hand into the dirt feeling for angelic energies as Take flutters her developing wings attempting to fly.

Take hovers in the air for a few seconds before falling onto the ground. "Shara what are you doing?"

I stood back up and keep walking down the forest path. "Looking for angelic energy. If Elizabeth was here she would have left a trail."

Take stands back on her feet again and follows me close by. "How can you see it? Can you teach me?"

I stop and turn my head towards her. "You're too young Take." I let out a sigh and continue walking. "Besides, I am not that good of a teacher."

Take grabs my arm and stops us. "You always say I'm too young."

I scoff and pull my hand back. "You can't even use your wings yet. You are a newborn Take."

Take opens her mouth to say something but a strong wind sweeps across the forest drowning her voice out with the rustling leaves.

I felt energy surging through the air. The wind wasn't natural. It was angelic.

I grab Take's hand and rush towards the source of the wind. As we approach closer, the wind grows stronger, nearly putting us off balance.

I look back at Take. She pulls out a card from her deck and throws it in front of us, cutting through the strong wind. The card stops and shines bright as a large magical barrier appears in front of us.

Take gasps in amazement. "Shara I did something!"

I step towards the barrier wanting to touch it but the barrier moves forward with me. "Take, let's go."

We push through the bushes of the forest until we come across a town. I looked at what was happening, Elizabeth was fighting off a group of Elves with a crystal-like armour.

Take jumps out of the bush and hides behind a tree peering in closer to the fight with two cards in each of her hands.

Elizabeth backs away from the Elves, limping with no signs of blood or bruises. "What have you done..?" She opens both of her fans looking at her oppressors.

A man sneaks up behind Elizabeth and grabs her, putting a thick crystal collar around her neck.

I hear Take gasp in fear.

I call out to Take. "Take, no."

Take jumps out of hiding with her cards drawn and closes her eyes. The men look back taking their attention from Elizabeth to Take. The men walk towards Take with their rapiers drawn smirking.

Take freezes in place not knowing what to do. "S-Stay back! I am an angel!"

The men look at each other and laugh.

I slowly creep out from the bushes with my mind ready to attack.

One of the men dash towards Take, lifting her by her neck.

My head suddenly felt dizzy, my sight went dark. I stare at Take and my vision starts to flicker. The world goes gray. After a flash, the girl with the rapier was in place of Take. I took a deep breath and charged into battle.

The world returned to normal as I swung my arm towards the man holding Take firing a shard of sharp ice, impaling him through his armour. Take fell to the floor gasping for air. The other three men looked at me and rushed towards me. I raise my hand, raising a column of fire from the ground but they ran straight through unharmed. Walk backwards in a panic, throwing and raising giant spikes of ice from the ground but the men just cut through and evaded all of my attacks. I back up into a tree with the men surrounding me. I look down and see a bright glimmer from my new rapier. I grab onto the sword and my vision goes black.

My eyes were open but I couldn't see anything, all I heard were muffled screams and ringing of metal. My mind felt numb and my body was cold.

"Shara!?" Take called in fear.

My vision clears, in front of my eyes I see Take with the blade of my rapier touching her neck. I looked around us, four dead bodies of the Elven men. My dress was splattered with their blood and so was Take's top and skirt. I look back at Take with my rapier against her soft skin before stepping back and dropping the weapon.

I look down at my hands. They were covered in dried blood.

Take picked up her cards from the ground and stared at me in silence, slowly backing away.

I walk towards Take wanting to comfort her but she steps back further. I look down at my sword and pick it up, putting it back into it's sheathe. "Take, I'm sorry."

Take stares at me with fear in her eyes almost like she wanted to cry.

We stood apart for a moment before hearing the splatter of blood hit the ground.

I look past Take to see Elizabeth killing the man who put the collar on her. She looks back at us and nods before breaking the collar, and picking up a crystal from the man.

Elizabeth approaches us. "So who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Shara, one of the Heirs of the angelic powers." I respond. "Victoria asked me to bring you back."

Elizabeth's eyes widen as she quickly backs away. "No... No no, I'm not going back. You can tell that rodent I'm not coming back after what strings she is pulling up there..." Elizabeth turns and flies away with her wings.

I questioned what she meant by strings. Victoria may be powerful but... I doubt that Victoria is the one Eliza was talking about.

I turn around to Take who was directly behind me. "Take?"

Take's eyes start to tear up. She wraps her arms around me tightly as she buries her face into my dress.

I kneel down to hug her. "Take it's okay, you're safe now." I let her bury her face into my shoulder. Sometimes I keep forgetting Take is a newborn.

Take breaks down into crying. I rub her cool back warming it up. I could feel the warmth of her body returning as she stops crying.

"Don't scare me like that..." Take opens her eyes and looks up at me.

I stand back up and pet her head. "I won't."

"Promise?"

I look down at Take and suddenly the world flashes.

I hear a girl crying behind me. I turn around and see the girl with the rapier sitting by a river stream with tears flowing from her eyes. I step closer to her. Every step I take, a faint melody hiding behind the breeze of the forest grows louder, the harmonic strings of a harp making my heart resonate as I get closer to the girl. I reach out my hand to the girl, pausing before resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Shara!" A voice calls out from behind. "Did you kill those boys?" A man storms through the bushes with a face of concern.

The girl stands up and turns around. Without saying a word, she nods her head in silence. 

The man kneels down and holds the girl's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head. Looking at her, she had no scratches nor bruises. I find it amazing how a young girl can fight flawlessly compared to older soldiers.

The man stands up. "Alright, follow close Shara, your family is worried."

The girl sheathes her rapier onto her belt and turns her head my direction, squinting her eyes towards me.

Can she see me?

The girl reaches out her hand to me as she smiles happily.

I step forward and hold her hand. My mind suddenly begins to hurt, throbbing uncontrollably. A ring drowns out all the noises of my surroundings. I felt my knees weaken and my balance fading away. The collapse onto the cool ground as my eyes close, turning my sight dark.

Echoes fill my mind calling out with my name.

"Shara!"

My body gasps for air as I wake up in the middle of the forest with Take resting on my lap. I look down at Take who is fast asleep, laying on a clean spot of my dress.

"So this is what the princess is up to?" a voice chuckled. "You have become the very thing our people sworn to destroy."

I slide Take off me and immediately reach for my rapier. A twig snapped behind me turning the world into a black void as I swing back.

_clash_

A spark of energy surges through my hand to my brain as my sight returns to normal. In front of me stands a masked woman in a battledress, with the tip of her rapier against my chest and a knife pressing against the blade of my sword.

The masked woman laughs. "You really haven't changed at all have you?" She pushes away my rapier and steps closer, shoving me against the muddy ground. "It seems your swordsmanship is being nulled by the angelic magic... Such irony that such powerful beings are scared of a little princess." The masked woman turns her head to Take who is still sleeping. She crouches down next to Take and grabs her wings. "This power is binding you young one." The woman pulls on Take's wing, shocking herself.

I grab the stranger's hand before she can do anything to Take. "Who are you!?"

The woman stands up and retracts her arm from my grasp. "You don't need to know that. Just know I am your ally."


End file.
